This invention relates to a photographic print producing system, and in particular, to a photographic print producing system having a mode in which a photographic print is made by utilizing relevant information.
Incidentally, the words “a print” are often used herein instead of the words “a photographic print” for simplicity's sake.
It has been practiced in recent years that digital image information obtained by photographing with a digital camera is printed by a color printer. Further, it has been proposed a service such that processing using an expensive apparatus and preparing a high-quality photographic print by printing on the basis of this digital image information.
Furthermore, in view of the time required for preparing the ordered matter at a shop front and the situation of disorder produced, it has been proposed that the digital image information photographed is inputted in a computer etc. and processed to prepare print producing information beforehand, and this print producing information is transferred to a recording medium which is capable of engaging and disengaging (a PC card, and various kinds of memory cards) to be used for the reception of printing.
However, in respect of photographic prints prepared in this way, all of them are printed uniformly, and printing in accordance with the preference of the customer (preference for hue, for example, a bluish color, brightness, chroma, the sharpness of image, and the hardness of image, etc.) has not been put into practice.